


Hands Over Your Soul

by Relyc



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, F/M, Spirits, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Relyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Together, Lady Inquisitor and Solas venture through the Fade; something the two have enjoyed together with him teaching her something new every time.</p>
  <p>This time, however, Solas cannot.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Over Your Soul

It started like any other night.

The Inquisitor would take a nap in the middle of the day, between doing paper work and adventuring to escape into the dream realm of the Fade, on the soft cotton couch in her personal chambers in Skyhold. It was her equivalent of a vacation away from all the duties shoved onto her at once. 

Once she was there, Solas would greet her very briefly before taking her along for a trip of learning in a world neither were residents of.

One day, he explained to her more in-depth of how spirits aren't a collective group and hold more characteristics to them, how they varied from type. Another, the two walked along the water of the Fade and simply conversed over how much the two worlds differed, yet shared so many similarities. They would always get so lost there that the Inquisitor would awake almost four hours later the majority of the time.

Today, she had hoped they'd take things slow and go explore ruins that Solas was so passionate about. It would be nice to see first hand for once, instead of just tales spoken from her love.

Seeing was always more than just hearing, especially by how excited he'd get at just the question of the Fade.

 

When her eyes re-opened, they were greeted by the sight of the apostate Elf standing nearby with a subtle smile on his face; he waited for her to fully adjust before motioning along to follow his steps. It was about to be the start to a new adventure. It was not long before both elves walked together. Solas walked a constant pace with his hands behind his back and the Inquisitor walked in a pace mimicking his, except her hands were clasped together in the front.

A sign of the teacher verses the student.

As the two walked, the Inquisitor had a slight hesitancy in her steps. 

_Come to me._

Her head looked around a bit for the source of the voice, but found no being in sight. She continued in her walking and ignored what was heard. Solas seemed to have not noticed her minor pause as his attention was mostly on the sight ahead.

In front of them, a large broken statue stood of what looked like an Elven woman surrounded by many other statues of similar appearance; something was off about their appearances. One of his brows was raised in confusion and an unsettling feeling rested in his gut.

"These were not here before"

The Inquisitor stood in her track as Solas' words seemed to be a caution. He approached the statues uneasily and viewed them with a distance that showed he was leery.

_This way, my child._

The voice from before was heard again, yet it was no longer a soft whisper. It was heard as clear as a normal conversation and then some. Her head turned to the left with her legs moving before making sense of what was going on or before she could even realize where she was going.

There was something about the voice that felt comforting and alluring.

_Help me._

She found herself walking further and further from the comfort of Solas' presence. A coldness was now surrounding her.

"Ma Vhenan, do not go any closer"

While she heard what he said, it did not process like it should have. In the Inquisitor's head, it registered as nothingness in meaning. Instead, she continued walking and found herself standing in front of a statue looking almost completely destroyed. Its eyes peered into her soul, begging for a savoir to come.

_Please._

"STOP"

Solas' loud vocal plea to the Elf came with a hand trying to reach out to stop her, but was no help for what was to follow.

Her hands foolishly went to touch the statue calling out to her with eyes innocent to the ploy. As she did, a scream escaped her; one that seem to echo through the Fade causing distant spirits to pause.

Solas watched helplessly with a face paling every second. This wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't even thought it possible.

The Inquisitor's body fell to the ground in an instance. A soft glow was surrounding her in the faintest shade of pink and everything else around them seemed so minute in importance. As his attention paid on her, he lacked notice of the statues suddenly disappearing from around them.

Solas took caution approaching her limp existence on the floor. His hand was at his side, open in readiness if force had to be taken to protect his love...or at the very least end her before more terrors could come.

"Lethallan, can you hear me?"

 


End file.
